Problem: Solve for $q$, $ \dfrac{3q - 3}{q + 3} = 9$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $q + 3$ $ 3q - 3 = 9(q + 3) $ $3q - 3 = 9q + 27$ $-3 = 6q + 27$ $-30 = 6q$ $6q = -30$ $q = -\dfrac{30}{6}$ Simplify. $q = -5$